Portal Keyblade Rap
by BioHazard2015
Summary: Bieeeenvenidos a un one shot de un rap de portal con mi oc kane del rap de keyblade la cancion no me pertenece le pertenece a keyblade


**Bienvenidos a el primer one-shot este es de portal porque ya dije que iba a haber one shots hasta abajo de las piedras este es el primero cancion en uso:Keyblade rap la ciencia es divertida**

 **Kane se levanta de una cama que parecia del futuro con un fuerte dolor de cabeza**

 **(Me he despertado en un habitaculo tecnologico)**

 **Kane se levanta la mente le daba vueltas estaba mareado**

 **(Mi mente piensa en todo pero ese todo no es logico)**

 **Kane era claustofóbico por eso era el mareo**

 **(Soy claustrofóbico y creo que me voy a desmayar)**

 **Se escucha una voz que le dice que si falla muere**

 **(Una voz me habla y me dice que no puedo fallar)**

 **Kane no podia mas no se podia calmar**

 **(No mantengo la calma me traiciono mi karma)**

 **Encontro un arma que hacia portales muy raro para el y en letras chicas se ve aperture laboratories**

 **(Y lo unico que tengo para escapar es un arma)**

 **Dispara una vez y sale un portal otra vez y sale un portal de un color diferente**

 **(Que me transporta a traves de dimensiones)**

 **Kane esta paralizado no se podia mover (Y SI ESTA PARALIZADO PEDAZO DE...) ya se habia podido calmar estaba quieto se podia mover normalmente pero no se queria mover**

 **(Estoy quieto)**

 **El lugar donde estaba kane se empezaba a tambalear para todos lados**

 **(Pero si quiero vivir... YO TENDRE QUE SER SU SUJETO)**

 **Kane salto del lugar sabia lo que tenia que hacer la voz le decia algo sobre unas pruebas**

 **(Acepto el reto)**

 **Las salas eran parecidas pero con diferentes cosas que hacer**

 **(Atravieso estas salas similares pero a la vez tan distintas y todas tan especiales)**

 **Los mecanismos eran imposibles pero el tenia que llegar al final**

 **(Llenas de complicados mecanismos)**

 **AAAAAAAAH era lo unico que se podia escuchar**

 **(Caigo en abismos mentales y emocionales pero nunca pierdo el ritmo)**

 **Hacia lo que podia pero estaba con mucha energia la adrenalina lo hacia correr como nunca antes (no la droga la adrenalina que te da cuando pasa algo)**

 **(Camino, corro, salto disparo abriendo portales)**

 **A kane los robots lo trataban como si no supiera hacer nada**

 **(Nos tratan a los humanos como si fueramos subnormales)**

 **Rechazaba todo lo que le pedian o intentaban ayudarlo le decian cretino**

 **Kane:NO SOY UN CRETINO ¿¡VALE!?-todos se quedaron callados robots cientificos glados**

 **Kane:MAS LES VALE**

 **Los laseres los usaba para activar puentes puertas y otras cosas**

 **(Que redirigir los laseres sea la maldita clave)**

 **Los cubos le servian para eh...**

 **(¿Estos cubos que aparecen?)**

 **El frio que hacia en las salas era totalmente insoportable**

 **(Este frio me estremece)**

 **La dificultad subia cada vez mas era imposible... pero no para el**

 **(Y cada vez es mas y mas complejo o eso parece)**

 **La mente le iba a estallar de tanto pensar**

 **(¿Y si la dificultad crece y no doy para mas? ¡imposible! tengo que aguantar mantenerme en mis trece)**

 **Con los portales podia mover puentes luminosos de un lugar a otro**

 **(Puentes luminosos que desplazo intentando avanzar)**

 **Esquivaba disparos de torreta si le daban podia terminar peor de lo que estaba**

 **(Torretas que al ver mis movimientos ¡Van a disparar!)**

 **Kane sabia que esto no era una broma tenia que seguir adelante sin ninguna broma**

 **(No puedo vacilar... azul naranja y me transporto)**

 **Extrañaba el aire puro**

 **(Quiero respirar el aire puro ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO!)**

 **Kane se tranquilizaba al escuchar una voz de un robot**

 **(Tranquilo se ve que aun me queda un amigo que esta conmigo y me sirve de ayuda y de testigo)**

 **Wheatley le decia unas instrucciones para derrotar a glados**

 **(Sabe como he de vencer a mi nemesis y asimilo que si sigo sus consejos todo esto es tan solo un suspiro)**

 **Sospechaba de wheatley sabia que las apariencias engañan**

 **(¿Y si confio demasiado? no lo se... pero es mi unica esperanza aunque debería entender que si todo esto sale mal y es un boicot y nada mas sigo recluso en esta carcel donde empiezo a enloquecer)**

 **Wheatley:Hola ahora es cuando voy y te mato**

 **(¡TRAICION! ¡DESILUCION! ¡VANA ESPERANZA!)**

 **Las piernas de kane no podian mas estaba demasiado cansado pero sabia que tenia que seguir avanzando**

 **(Mis piernas flaquean cuanto mas avanzan)**

 **Wheatley espiaba a kane desde una camara**

 **(¡CLAMO VENGANZA! y es mi propia rabia ya la que me inspira solo busco derrotas a este tirano que me mira)**

 **Kane no se iba a vencer tan facil contra el no podian y no ahora**

 **(Lo demostrare se que puedo ganar en este cruel juego ¿quisiste jugar conmigo? ¡QUISISTE JUGAR CON FUEGO!)**

 **Los geles lo ayudaban a saltar correr lo que le ayudaba**

 **(Estos geles mas que detenerme me ayudan)**

 **Wheatley y glados eran 2 contra 1 wheatley lo queria matar y glados encerrar para siempre**

 **(¿La parte donde me matas? aun queda mucho para mi sepultura locura que se transformo en coraje)**

 **Sabia que tenia que pensar tenia que ser logico**

 **(La logica aqui sera mi compañera de viaje)**

 **Nada lo podia detener era imparable estaba furioso**

 **(Y ni la empresa abandonada ni el frio laboratorio serviran como asesinos para todo el repertorio)**

 **Las estrategias que hacia no es que fueran malas**

 **(De estrategias que poseo ¡eres debil! ya lo veo deje atras todos mis miedos y constantes balbuceos yo peleo venzo dejas el trono de tu palacio)**

 **Wheatley fue tirado al espacio**

 **(Y te despides para alejarte a fronteras del espacio)**

 **Kane no sabia lo que era**

 **(Nacio un monstruo de mi llevo el traje de victoria soy superviviente semiheroe de esta historia acabe con la escoria la corrupcion se desvanece supongo que aprendi que a veces nada es lo que parece el premio: mi libertad es conocer esta verdad siento como todo acaba ya vuelvo a la realidad puedo dislumbrar luz que viene de la salida y si me preguntan dire... ¡HAHA! ¡LA CIENCIA ES DIVERTIDA!)**

 **¿Les gusto? bueno como sabran recien empiezo en fanfiction asi que muy bueno no soy. bueno asi seran los one shots canciones que pueden votar ahora mismo**

 **Kronno alien isolation rap The living tombstone die in a fire**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo o one shot haaaasta la proxima**


End file.
